what would i do without you?
by Pinchygirl13
Summary: hermione meets draco at a very unexpected place. she meets him in australia! want to know about their adventure? come and read. a dramione fanfic d/hr complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**So we meet again….**_

Chapter 1

The war had just finished. Hermione was crying over Tonks with Teddy in her hands and everything was happy and sad at the same time no one knew where their loved ones were, were they even alive or just missing.

It the seen was the same on the other side it was the same seen Lucius and NarcissaMalfoy were going mad over where there son was, no trails no belongings left anywhere, they searched the whole place but couldn't find Draco (our darling and Hermione's). After roaming for about 2 hours they finally decided to go and take help from the other side (good side).

As they entered the Great Hall everything went quite, everyone stopped talking and faced the Malfoys. Harry got up and walked towards Lucius Malfoy and said, "what are you to doing here at Hogwarts?" "wanna reach Azkaban faster". At that Narcissa answered softly, "we want help, our son Draco is missing!". There was a sudden pin drop silence, "and why would u think that we would help u?" , asked Harry talking as kindly as he could at the situation. At this Narcissa burst out crying and said between sobs, "because you are the good people you are supposed to help us plsplspls help us find our son, we beg u" and dropped to her knees.

Seeing this Hermione stood up and said, "Harry I think we should help them because if we don't then we are the same as them as bad as them, we should atleast think about what they feel at a time like this. I am helping them find Draco, he is also a son a friend, and what is it that he has done wrong, nothing, just done what his father had said him to do. HE WAS UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE BY HIS OWN FATHER!" silence fell in the great hall.

Harry asked, "hermione how do you know about it?". "because harry I saw Lucius lifting the curse from draco, and I was as shocked as you are right now. But the truth is that I was right all our 6th year, draco is innocent". After a few minutes of silence everyone started departing to different parts of hogwwarts. In these few minutes Hermione felt like all her world had come falling down to her, the realty atlast hit her, there was so much grief around her at the moment. People from both sides were confused and didn't know where their loved one are.

Hermione went to the dungeons of Hogwarts. First she went to the potions classroom , there was no one there. So, she went to the slytherin common room. The room was exotic with elegant, green arm chairs and sofas, there was a fire place, theslytherin common room was nothing like the Gryffindor common room. It was all gloomy and dull while the one in Gryffindor was bright and seemed to radiate happiness. There was no one in the there, she started up the staircase but she never reached the boys dormitory.

When she was halfway up, out of nowhere a hand covered her mouth and grabbed her away. She started to scream but there was no one to listen. She was plunged into darkness, and in front of her came the face of Draco Malfoy. He asked, "what are you doing HERE granger?". "finding you of course, you are the one missing". "YOU have come to find ME? Why?". "because, I know what you went through in your 6th year!". At hearing this his face went dark, and now as Hermione saw him clearly, he didn't look very well. He had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were hollow. She felt sorry for him.

He said, "how do you know about it? And if you know that means that everyone knows!" he said the last line with an exasperated sigh. "Everyone is finding you because your parents asked for help as they couldn't find you". "I don't want to meet them, tell them you didn't find me here". "but then where would you go?". "that's my problem not yours". So, when she reached the great hall, she told everyone that she hadn't found anyone.

The next few months were difficult for everyone. Hermione was off to Australia in search of her parents, and all the weasleys and harry were coping up with the war. The best part was that no one in the family had died. For the last one and a half month, Hermione had had no luck finding her parents.

 **IN AUSTRALIA…..**

Hermione was fed up the fact the fact that she was not able to find her parents. She had used every tracking charm, gone to every property dealer in Australia but had had no luck. That day she was so sure she was going to find her parents, that she had even arranged a welcoming party at her hotel room and prepared what to tell them when they would retrieve their memories. But no! she couldn't find her parents. She was so upset that she went to the pub to have drink.

At the pub as she was ordering her drink, she saw a very unexpected face among all others. A person she thought that she would never meet again, DRACO MALFOY! As she was taking it in, he caught her eyes. They just stared at each other for a long time, atleast it seemed like it. The next thing she knew, he was walking toward her. He looked better, better than when she had last seen him. He looked good and h-handsome.

"so we met again….." he said. " y-yes, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again, and here!". "so, what are you doing here Hermione?" she didn't know why, but her name on his tongue seemed like magic. "I am not sure I can tell you that, so what are YOU doing here? In Australia?". "well, months ago, at Hogwarts, when I said I don't want to see my parents, I meant it. So, now I am here in Australia, making my own new life." There was a few minutes silence while both of them were lost in thought. After a few moments Hermione said, "so, what do you do out here in Australia now?". "actually, just a week ago I cleared my healer training!". "oh! So, do you like your job? I mean I never heard that you were planning to go for healer training draco". "yeah I mean I never thought about it first but then I thought that the ministry is not what I wanna do, so I checked my newt results and found that I was eligible for becoming a healer, so I thought I should give it a try".

They talked a little about their currents lives and then after a little time she told draco why she was in Australia, he was a little shocked, but being a Malfoy he hid his expression again. That night it was the first time in weeks that she had slept so peacefully…

 **So guys! How do you like it? It actually is my 2** **nd** **fanfic and I am verryyyy nervous AND excited about your reviews!**

 **Soo guys pls review. Pls. pls. pls. pls. pls. pls.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The second meeting**_

 **CHAPTER 2**

The next morning found Hermione with a happy and cheerful mood. She had had a good night's sleep. During breakfast, she was recapping all the places that she had already gone to and made a list in her mind of the places she still had to visit. Her line of thought landed on yesterday's night, her conversation with draco. She remembered how good it felt talking to him.

Hermione had no idea why, but she wanted to talk to draco and relieve all her stress. It had felt extra-odinarily good telling him about her parents. So, she wrote him a letter saying-

 _Dear draco,_

 _Hi, I actually liked talking to you yesterday night and I would like to meet you again, I want to know you better. Now, you are not the same old draco. You have changed, and I'd like to know this draco better. If you don't think that you don't want to become friends with a mudblood like me, then please answer and we could meet again. You can decide the place and time._

 _H.G._

She had no idea, if she was going to make a fool of herself or if she was going to have new friend. She got her owl- hermes- tucked the letter in her leg and flew it away. With a good mood she decided to take a one day vacation, and stayed home. In her bedroom she sat in her favourite chair by the window with her favourite book in her hands, _Emma by Jane Austen._ Hermione sat there for hours, taking turns in reading and watching out the window. At around 1:30pm a massive eagle owl flew and pecked on her window, she knew in a second that it was draco's owl. She quickly opened the window and let the owl in. the owl dropped the letter in hermione's hand and flew over to the bowl of owl treats Hermione kept for hermes. When he had eaten half a bowl he flew outside the window, then Hermione turned her attention to the letter. It was a green envelope with the malfoy motto on it. It was a short note.

She opened the envelope and read-

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I am glad you wrote to me. I myself enjoyed last night. Talking to you somehow calmed me. I would meet you at 'da madarin' for lunch on Saturday._

 _D.M._

Hermione thought, that was unexpected. I didn't thought that the draco malfoy would like to meet me! Hermione was half way through her shoch when her fire place chimed and there came the face of ginny weasley. "hey moine!". "hi ginny. What are you doing here?". " oh, actually I was missing you and had no letter from you, so I decided to stop by". "well, now I am going to tell you something very exciting!". " tell me, tell me, tell me" ginny said excitedly. " ummmmmm, ok ok, I will say it. I am going to meet draco malfoy for lunch on Saturday". " draco malfoy? Is he even alive? Well if he is, then are you going on a date?" ginny bombarded her with questions. "no no no ginny Hermione said with an amused expression " yes, he is alive ginny, and no it is not a date". Then Hermione set on explaining ginny what all had happened, about the conversation, and how she felt about it. By the end ginny had an awed expression. She said, " you like him, don't you?". "no ginny, I don't. I don't even know him"

After a little more conversation, ginny left. Hermione only had the question ginny had asked her. Well he did look good, no one could disagree. She asked herself did I really like draco malfoy? And her mind answered, no you don't. she didn't need to think about it anymore.

It was a Friday afternoon and so she decided to go to Ginny's. As she reached for the doorbell of the burrow, the door opened and out came harry. He said, "hey Hermione! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Australia?". "well, I should be, but I took the evening off and came here to see ginny.". "ohh well have fun then, I just came here to take a coat I had forgotten yesterday. Bye!". "bye harry!"

In the kitchen, molly was cleaning the dishes and ginny was at the table, reading the daily prophet. Molly and ginny were very surprised to see Hermione. Molly hugged Hermione and asked, "want some tea Hermione?" Hermione politely declined and motioned ginny to meet her outside in the garden. Coming out of the kitchen, ginny asked, "is this about malfoy?". "yes it is, actually not literally but kind of". "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Ginny cried in excitement " so what is it you want to talk about?". "I wanted to ask you…. What should I wear tomorrow ginny? I don't know if it is formal or casual!". "wear your black dress, it is neither formal and neither casual. AND you look stunning in that dress". Hermione was relieved to hear that she calmly asked ginny, " so ginny, what about you and harry? How are you two doing after the war?". " we are doing fine moine, we are getting back together.i love him" ginny said slowly but excitedly. "well, that's good to hear!" happily Hermione took herleave and went back to her house.

At her apartment, draco's owl was waiting at her window. She went andopened her window. This time the owl didn't wait, it dropped the letter and flew away. Hermione opened the letter and read-

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I have really good news for you , I am sorry to interfere but when last night I saw you so sad because of your parents I searched about them a little. As you told their names mr. and mrs. Mathews, they are found to be working in a health center in a very small and outer part of paris. If you want more news right now, pls come to the bar we met in last night._

 _D.M._

By the time Hermione read the letter she was soo happy she almost flew out of her house and was at the bar in 5 ht bar she saw the white blond hair from a distance. She slowly walked towards him. When she reached him, she said, "hey!". "hi Hermione. So you came..". yeah" Hermione said impatiently. At this draco grinned amusedly and said "do you want to go somewhere more private?". "yes that would be fine".

Outside the bar draco asked, "do you know where _sir robert's_ is?". "no, I don't". " then you would have to side along apparate with me". When draco held her hand a sudden wave of electricity went through her. Before she could react, she felt the effects of apparition take place. In a second they were at the restaurant. They went inside and took a table. The restaurant was a little high class, and Hermione was sure she wouldn't be able to afford it. She said in awe, " we have come to TALK in a restaurant like THIS?". Draco laughed and said, " dinners on me". "oh ok then". She took her menu to looko something to eat. They both ordered their dinner and and started.

"draco tell me, what did you find today". "yeah, so actually, I did a bit of research of every dentist in Australia and found out that they had their private clinic, when I went to their clinic, the person present there said that 6 months ago they had shifted to paris." Hermione remembered that her mother loved paris. "so, I searched more about dentists in paris and found that they were working there" he finished. "and exactly why did you do this?" Hermione asked. "I didn't like that you were so sad and upset, I have seen my mother like that my whole life and while leaving I swore to myself never to see a women in pain and not to help her.". "oh!" Hermione was surprised.

"I think I would not be able to come to lunch tomorrow draco, I would like to go find my parents as fast as I can. I am sorry" Hermione said after ordering dessert. "I know that, ummmmm…. I was thinking that, I would like to come with you. I mean if it is ok with you. Actually as I have started my research with you right, so I thought I would finish it with you." He said sheepishly. Saying that Hermione was surprised and shocked was an understatement. "of course you can come, after all I wouldn't be going if it weren't for you, would I?"

They decided to meet outside the same restaurant at 8am the next morningand to take an international portkey to Paris. The portkey was to be registered by draco the next morning before meeting Hermione. After dinner they separated their ways with an awkward goodnight, outside the restaurant. Hermione decided to take a little walk before going home, and so she apparated to the park nearest to her apartment. As Hermione went around the park, she processed all that was happening in her life. She thought about the war, draco, her parents, Australia, and was finally happy to conclude that her life was going good. The war had ended and she was about to find her parents. Happily she went home and slept for the last time in her hotel room.

 **So guys! How is it? I am soooooooooooo excited right now… pls review. I would like to know how you like it….and any ideas about what I should do next. So pls review and comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The adventure begins.**

 **Chapter3**

The next morning, Hermione arrived outside the restaurant at exactly 8am. Draco had not arrived yet. She waited outside the restaurant thinking what to do when they reached Paris. First thing they were going to do was to go to the hospital and ask for her parents. She was so damn happy that she could tell her smile reached her eyes. She was finally going to find her parents.

Draco arrived 5 minutes after she had. He looked in a hurry and as he reached her almost running, he said, "fast hold the portkey, it can go off any second now" Hermione did as she was told. She took hold of the portkey and accidently brushed her fingers with his, a current went through her. A second later she was flying in the air and there she was in Paris. They were in dark alleyway. There was a time change, it was evening in paris right now.

Draco said, "so, what's the plan now? Going straight to the hospital?". "yes actually, I planned to find my parents as fast as I could". "ok so, the hospital is 3 blocks away, do you want to apparate or walk there?". " I would like to walk, as it would soothe my nerves and I would see a little of paris." So they started down the alley. Just when they were going to enter the second block, they saw 3 drunk man. The drunk men started staring at Hermione and making comments. Hermione cold see the anger on Draco's face, and she quickly held his hand as he was starting to go towards the men and continued walking. As their hands touched a jolt went through Hermione. She still hadn't been able to find out why it happened.

As they walked forward, draco asked her, "thank you for holding me back, or I would have atleast killed one of them". "Yeah, u should just ignore those people you know". They remained silent for the rest of the way. As they neared the hospital Hermione started to become really nervous.

At the reception, draco asked if there were any mr. and mrs. Mathews. The receptionist said, " I am sorry, but we cannot tell you about them, it is confedential". Hermione impatiently told her, " I am there daughter" " okay so, yes they work here as dentists" as the receptionist finished saying this, a woman walked out of a room, and this was the first time in about one and a half years that Hermione saw her mother. She just stood there and watched as her mother made her way towards her. The receptionist said, " dr. Mathews, these two people here wanted to meet you and your husband". Her mother said, " hello dear, what could I do for you.". Hermione said, "actually I wanted to talk about something really important, can you call your husband and then we could go for dinner". Her mother surprised said, "yeah sure, I will call him."

they entered a restaurant, Hermione saw that the restaurant was something regular but private. There was chamber for every group. They found a secluded chamber and sat down to order. Everyone kept silent while ordering. When the dishes had arrived and no one had something till now, draco whispered to Hermione to lift the memory charm. Hermione spoke the counter charm and waited. Something happened to her parents but they didn't really react like she had expected. She asked them, " mom? Dad? Do you remember me? Your daughter?". They looked confused for a second, then her mother said, "you must be mistaken, we are not your parents" they stood up and walked away. Hermione saw them walking towards the hospital. She knew she was going to cry, there were tears in her eyes. She unsteadily said, "please apparate us to the hotel!" draco watched her for a second, concern in his eyes, then took her hand and apparated. They reached the hotel and took their key. Hermione was on the verge of crying and did not know how much more she would be able to control now. Her world had come crashing down.

Their room had a living room, 2 bedrooms with bathrooms and a kitchen. Hermione sat on the sofa and stared at the wall opposite her, controlling herself. Draco mumbled something about going for a bath and left. Hermione was sure she could only stay calm for some minutes. She thought that atleast now draco wouldn't hear her. But how wrong she was. Hermione broke down. Yesterday she had thought that her life was going to go back to normal, but no, her life was hell again. A door opened and someone came and sat down beside her, most probably draco, who else would it be? Draco took her in his arm and sat her on his lap. She kept her forehead on his shoulder and cried. Cried for herself. Cried for her parents. And cried for the people who lost loved in the war. She felt completely full in draco's arm, and yet small and frail. She felt the warmth of his body. The air of his breath on her head. Hermione cried for hours that night and draco didn't even budge when she ruined his shirt.

She woke up the next morning in draco's lap, and blushed. She slowly stood up as not to wake him up. She went to her bathroom and freshened up with a hot bath. Now, she felt better and remembered what had happened last night. why had draco come for her, and not left her alone? Why had he been awake just because of her? He surely didn't care for her? Did he? No he just felt sorry for her, yeah that's it. He felt sorry for me and that is why he was with me the whole night. When she entered the living room, she saw that the sofa was empty and draco was missing. She entered the kitchen and got some cereal for herself. As she sat to eat, she heard his door open and looked up. He saw her and gave her a small smile, " are you feeling ok?" he asked. Something like concern in his voice. " yes, I fell much better now!" she added " thank you for being there for me yesterday, I really needed someone" she said with a smile. "can you make some cereal for me to, I don't know how to make some" he said sheepishly.

She got up and made some cereal. They sat down together on the sofa and had breakfast. There was a comfortable silence. When they were just going to finish their breakfast Hermione said, "if you want to go back, you are free to go. I am just going to research memory spells and find a cure". " you know, I always loved researching during Hogwarts. I wouldn't mind doing it again". Hermione had hoped his answer would be this, she hadn't really wanted him to leave. She smiled brightly at him and finished her breakfast. Afterwards they quickly went out searching all the libraries in London and Hermione wrote a letter to professor McGonagall asking for books on memory charms. They both were exhausted by the time they were back and had agreed to have something light for dinner and go to sleep. They would start searching the books tomorrow.

The next morning, Hermione woke up at 7:30. She got freshened up and exited her room. She found Draco in the kitchen and greeted him, "good morning Draco". He turned "good morning Hermione". They ordered some tea and sandwiches for breakfast and got down to work. The books from Hogwarts had arrived and Draco and Hermione had searched each and every wizard library in paris. Hermione decided to go through the books that had come from Hogwarts as she had to return them within a week. They both got into reading their chosen books.

 **Sorry for the late update guys. I have had a very busy week and am not able to get time to write. Pls review how you like it! Your reviews would motivate me to write more! Pls reveiew**


	4. Chapter 4

_**First kiss**_

 _(In this chapter we will also have draco's pov_ )

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione found herself looking at draco from time to time, he looked so concentrated on finding something out. Hermione was so grateful to him for being by her side for her most difficult time. She loved her parents dearly and could not imagine loosing them. She had done the right thing by sending them away or they would have been dead. She started scanning her book. She read and read, books after books, collecting them in a pile. She couldn't find anything very useful from them. After around 2 hours, draco stood up and made some coffee for himself. Hermione was very shocked when she found out he could make coffee and not cereal. When he returned to the living room with two cups of coffee in his hand, she erupted in laughter. She rolled on the floor clutching her stomach, she could not control herself. Seeing her, draco gave her the biggest smile he had ever given her. He looked different, he looked bright and lively while smiling. "you can- make coffee- and- not-cereal?" she managed to ask between laughter. "well yes I can" he said sheepishly " want some?". "yeah sure draco". She took her mug and sat down to start searching again, "thank you btw". We started to search again.

By the time it was lunch we both had finished the books that came from Hogwarts and were deciding how to get them back where they belonged. Hermione asked him "what do you want for lunch draco? Should we order something?" " yes okay, we can have something from the bakery down the street. Lets go there and have lunch, a change of scenery would be good". She stared at him for a long time, she saw that he was looking at her with a bewildered expression. She quickly looked away and said, "lets go then". They walked down to the library in a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thought. Hermione's thoughts-

 _I surely like him, and he is handsome and caring. I loved the way he held me that night. He doesn't like me! I mean atleast not in that way? Does he? He would not help me if he didn't feel anything would he? Hermione what are you thinking! He is an ex-deatheater! But he has changed a lot and he is helping me! A muggle born!-_

With these thoughts Hermione felt herself enter the bakery.

They took a table and order their food. It was a big bakery with a slow song going on. The smell was lovely in there. Hermione said, " so, are you liking helping me? Or are you doing it just for my sake?" "of course I like what I am doing and I want to help you" they silently ate their lunch and exited the bakery.

Back at their room,They both sat down at their previous places and once again started searching.

2days later….

 _ **Nothing much happens in these two days, just small conservations and searching continues until now….**_

It was around 10 in the morning and Hermione and draco were tired of sitting and reading books after books. Hermione decides that she wants a change of scenery and cannot sit home anymore. She got up and said, " draco I cannot sit around anymore, lets travel around a little". Draco looked confused for a moment at hermione's sudden demand but quickly recovered and said, "ok get ready". Hermione went to her room and put on a simple white sundress. When she came out she saw draco waiting for her, he was wearing a polo shirt with brown trousers. For a moment draco stared at her with awe then gave her a gentle smile and said, "you look beautiful" she blushes and said, " thank you, you look handsome too" with more blood creeping to her a cute cheeky smile he said, "lets go, shall we". Draco looked dashing in his polo shirt, Hermione had never seen a man so handsome. As they exited their room they decided to go to the Eiffel Tower and Louvre museum for the day. Outside the hotel, draco took Hermione's hand and apparated to the Louvre museum, from outside it was majestic. Hermione imagined what it would be from the inside.

They entered and saw the elegant beauty of it. ( _I decided to make this as my own described place. If you have been inside, then just know that I have changed it.)_ gallery after galleries ofart masterpieces. Hermione loved art, although she could not paint but she was good at observing and analyzing it. She , went to paintings after painting with draco at tow. She remarked about some and remained silent at the others. She was overwhelmed by their beauty. She could not decide which painting was the best. They spent hours just going through the master pieces. By the time they were out of there, Hermione could not believe that they had just seen half of the paintings. They were hungry and decided to sit to have something to eat. It was already dark.

Draco asked her, "so, how did you like the museum? I thought it was majestic" while cut a piece of meat with his fork. "yes, I agree. The paintings were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. The restaurant was a big one with men in tuxedo, playing a slow song on a violin. When they had finished their food, with his famous smirk, draco stood up and walked to her side, Hermione unsure of what to do also stood up.

From draco's pov….

It was almost like he was under the imperius curse! Almost. He had no idea why, but he had liked hermione's company, he liked the way she smile, he also thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, the girl who he had tormented all in his school years, and he had no control over his feelings! He was falling for her….. in so less a time.

As if his mind was controlled by someone else, he stood up and went over to hermione's side. He extended his hand and asked, "want to dance?" with much more confidence than he felt. She took his hand and said, "sure, why not". They walked over to the dance floor. Draco took her small waist in his hands and she kept her hand on her shoulder. They took each other's free hands and started to move around the dance floor. They were so close that draco could feel hermione's breadth on his face. She looked beautiful. He felt good with her in his arms. Hermione kept her head on his shoulder. They danced till the song ended, when they heard the song stop, they also stop where they were. Draco felt himself leaning down toward her. He stopped midway, asking for her permission. She looked him in the eye and stood up on her toess. Their lips crashed together. They kissed till they were breathless. It was the most awesome kiss draco had ever had. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. I smiled at her politely and she returns my smile back.

Hermione's pov….

 _I don't know what I just did, I just knew that it was the right thing to do. He asked for my permission and I granted it. Draco Malfoy wanted to kiss me! It must be a dream! All girls at school were right, he did kiss like an kiss was better than any I had ever had before._

Draco put some galleons on our table and we exited. Outside, draco took my hand and in return I laced my fingers through his, I didn't know if it was the right move but it atleast felt right to me.

I asked him, "draco, I am tired, lets visit Eiffel Tower tomorrow." "ok Hermione, your wish". They apparated back to their hotel and both straight went to the respective rooms and fell into their beds. Hermione was really tired but couldn't sleep for hours. She thought about her day, the museum, the dance, and finally, the kiss. It felt as is it was the best day in Hermione's life. With these happy thoughts Hermione atlast went to sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up and got ready. She went out and made some breakfast for her and draco. As she was just setting the table, draco came out of the room. He appeared to be coming just out of a bath. His hair was wet and tousled. It looked like better like this. They sat down and had breakfast. Hermione said, "lets continue our research in the evening and go to the Eiffel Tower right now." Draco said, "I was just gonna say that!". They got up after eating their food and left their hotel room. Once outside, draco took Hermione's hand and apparated. Draco knew all this places in paris and france as his mother had come here often with him for shopping trips. They apparated just beside the garden in front of the large beauty. They got into line and bought two tickets. They entered the elevator and went straight to the top most floor allowed to go. They stepped out of the elevator, draco snaked his hand around her waist. He looked down at her and gave her the most adorable smile. he led her to a spot which was empty and no one was there. Hermione looked out over the view and was overwhelmed by the beauty. She said, "its beautiful" she could not describe how awesome the scenery was. Draco stepped beside her. She looked up to him and saw that he was facing her and looking down. She turned to face him. He bent down and gave her a peck on her lips. She extended her hands took his hair. She pulled his head towards her and kissed him. After breaking the kiss, she hugged him so close to herself, as if he would go away and leave her alone.

After roaming around a little in france they apparated back to their hotel. They at once started searching again. They spent the whole day finding and searching with a new determination. It was as if luck was on her side these days. She had atlast found it. She had found the cure. _She exclaimed, "draco I found it! I found it!"_

How is ittt! Pls review! If you wont review I wont write anymore!:( just joking, I have to write cause cant live without it. But you all not reviewing has really put down my spirits


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"draco I found it! I found it!" she exclaimed. Draco looked at her with amusement, relief and excitement in his eyes. Amusement at the way she reacted, relief that they had atlast found it, and excitement at what the cure would be. She read out-

" _to cure advanced and well placed memory charms you must say the given spell correctly and the wand movement should be perfect. The incantation is 'Timominal Riotous' with 2 slow swirls and a triangle. If not done correctly the spell may harm the victim._

They both quickly got up and they both stood in front of a plain wall to practice their spells in about a second. For the first half an hour they mastered the hand movement. Afterwards they started throwing the spell on the plain wall. " timominal riotous!" Hermione said. Hermione being the best witch of their age, had mastered the spell in around 1 hour. She was soo eager to cure her parent's memory. Thus, quickly started getting ready. But draco stopped her with a small kiss and said, " first have some food, you must be hungry". They both sat and had a little snack with some butter and waffles. Both of them were silent throughout the snack and were deep in their own thoughts. After they finished their snack they both got up and out of the hotel. Once outside, they both apparated to the hospital and went inside. At the reception, they asked if the could meet mr. and mrs. Mathews. "can we meet mr. and mrs. Mathews? I am her daughter." "yeah sure, I will just call them" the receptionist answered. She talked at the phone and after a few moments hermione's parents walked down the stairs this time not the other room. This time Hermione didn't wait for her parents to come to her and didn't care about politeness. She ran to them and hugged them both with her full power. She dragged them both to an alley down the hospital not caring for now to watch if draco was coming behind her.

She entered the alley and faced her parents, she gathered all her strength and could feel her magic filling inside her heart. She pulled out her wand and did the spell on her parents – "timominal riotous". It seemed as if the world around her was swirling. She felt weak in her knees. She had used all her power in doing the spell and so she fainted.

Draco's pov…

I ran behind Hermione as she took her parents outside to the alley. I watched her surge all her energy up and perform the spell. He saw her faint and he saw her parents memories come back. Draco didn't had a clue as what to do with the fainted Hermione he was very scared. He ran up to her and took her in his arms. He directed her parents to hold both his elbows and they obeyed without questioning. He apparated to st. Mungos and took Hermione inside telling his companions to wait in the lounge. As he reached the reception with a frantic, scared and concerned expression he said, "quick, Hermione has fainted" "do something". Healers came and took Hermione to a room. He started to follow but was stopped by the healers. They said, "you cant come in, we will call you when everything is done". Frustrated, draco huffed and sat down in a chair. After a few minutes of worried thoughts he remembered that he had hermione's parents to take care of. He quickly got up and went outside to the lounge, there, he saw both of her parents sitting confused. He walked up to them and sat down opposite them. He asked, "how much do you remember?" they just what sat there for a long time, trying to remember what had been going on. Finally after what seemed like 15 minutes, hermione's dad said, " we remember that we lived in UK first, we had a big nice house and we had a daughter." "in one way you remember the briefs. Let me explain….." it took draco around one hour to tell them all he knew about Hermione from his school days. When he was over, her parents sat their, recognition and confusion both on their faces, visible to anyone who saw them. Draco said, "if you want to ask any questions, you can ask now". For the first time hermione's mother said, "so the girl you took with yourself was our daughter? Our Hermione?". "yes she was your daughter Hermione".

 _ **Sorry for these late updates and sorry again for the small chapter. I really wanted to update AND make chapter of its own on hermione's reunion with her parents. Pls pls pls review. I promise to update faster with your reviews… this update's credit goes to Nyanpugger. If you would not have reviewed I don't think I would have updated for at least another week….so pls review! Btw go do the poll on my profile!:)**_ __


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hermione's reunion**_

 **chapter6**

the next day…

Hermione woke up feeling groggy and miserable. Her throat was dry and she was in an uncomfortable position. She opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar room. She looked around and knew in an instant, where she was- St. Mungo's. the room was empty besides a bed and a couch. On the couch lay draco, fast asleep. He had been there for her again, he had been there when she was unconscious, he had stayed. He looked so calm and cute while sleeping. Not really wanting to disturb him, she quietly crept to the bathroom. In the bathroom she leaned into the sink and looked at herself. She was looking okay, just a little tired. She remembered what had happened last night and then quickly shot out of the bathroom, she saw her parents waiting at the foot of her bed. Her mother smiled at her and asked, " how are you feeling Hermione?" Hermione felt a surge of happiness as the realization hit her, she had cured her parents memories. She had got back her parents. She rushed forward and hugged her mother, Helen _(I am tired of calling them her mother or her farther so their names are Helen and peter)_ hugged her back and peter hugged them both and took them in his large hands. Hermione was soo happy to have her parents back that nothing would make her sad anymore. Helen quickly made her sit on her bed as she was still weak.

Hermione took a glass of water and catched with her parents as to what had happened to her. They told her how draco had helped them. After about 2 hours of talking peter left Helen and Hermione to talk on their own. Hermione thought now she could talk with her mother alone, atlast. But little did she know that there was one more listener in the group. Helen said, "so, the Question I have been wanting to ask from at least 1 hour, who is Draco? And what does he mean to you?" Hermione had to admit that she was quiet shocked at this question. She answered, " he was in the same year as me at Hogwarts, we met in Australia when I was trying to find you both. Without him it would have been impossible for me to find you, we are dating and I think I love him." Hermione explained briefly. She didn't know where the laast line had come from but the surprising fact was that it didn't feel wrong, she knew it was a little too fast, she had not been dating him since even 1 month but still it didn't matter to her. Her mother looked at her with a knowing smile and said, "well, you have made a great choice and from what I have seen of him, I think he loves you back" "you do?" Hermione asked incredulously. "yes I do. You didn't see his face and the hurry he was in when you went unconscious. The healer came in at this told Hermione to rest.

When Hermione woke up again she felt someone holding her hand. She opened her eyes to see and handsome face with beautiful white blond hair. She smiled adorably at him. "hey" "hey Hermione, how are you feeling now?" "never better!" "good" Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. They broke apart and Hermione got up. She was now allowed to leave St. Mungos. She asked draco, "where are mom dad?" "ohh, they went home, they needed some rest"

When Hermione entered her hotel room she was astonished at what she saw, there was a table in the centre where there used to be the sofa and the whole room was decorated with lights and roses. It was beautiful. She looked at draco, he was smirking at her. "welcome to your come back dinner" she hugged him so fiercely that she didn't know she had the power to do that. They sat down at their table, draco swished his wand and the starters appeared, the food looked delicious. They had their dinner and as they both finished their desserts, draco walked upto her and took her hand. She stood up and stood in front of draco. He looked at her and took something out of his pocket. A small box. Extremely excited and shocked Hermione looked into his eyes. They had so many emotion at once that Hermione wasn't sure she could see all of them. He said, "I love you Hermione, will you be my wife?". He took out a ring from the box, it was magnificent, the rent had small diamond lowers on it and looked just the fit for Hermione. "Hermione, this ring was given to me by my mother andit belongs to my future wife, would like to wear it?" Hermione put her finger in the ring and jumoed onto dracoo, "I love too and yes ii want to marry you from a long time. Draco hugged her back. Hermione tilted her head back and looked in his eyes, they were full of glee and euphoria, she knew hers were too. They walked to the balcony and stood in each other arms for like forever.

Sorry for an update this late, that also a small. Actually I got a little distracted because of my life and I wanted to update faster. This seemed like the perfect ending for the chapter. Expect something big for the next one..! pls review. More the reviews….lest the time in updating! Pls review! Got only one review till now.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The wedding….**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

1 month later…..

Hermione was back to her life. She had taken up her job as a healer and she treated patients like her parents, who had lost their memory. Her relationship with her parents was good again and they now remembered everything. And ofcourse the best thing that had happened to her in her life till now, draco. They were going to get married in two weeks.

" draco!" she called out. He was in her kitchen making coffee. The only thing he knew how to make . "yes love?". "will you come here a second and sort out who you want to invite? I looked up and separated all the people you are close to" "coming love!" draco came up and picked up the cards she had kept aside. He started throwing all the cards in two different piles. One for whom to invite and one for whom to not. He was halfway when he stopped and looked at her, his eyes as emotionless as they could be. "why are these cards here? You know I am not inviting them!" " but you should at least try talking to your parents draco! You don't even know if they are alive!" "they tortured me Hermione, don't you understand?" "I do draco. But please just try, for me! Please. I don't want our wedding to be incomplete" "silence followed for a minute, draco lost in thought, "ok I will try contacting them, but remember, I am doing this just for you! We will be visiting the Manor, next thing tomorrow morning." Love rose up in hermione's eyes as she looked up at draco, he was doing the most difficult thing of his life just for her. He had gone to stand at the window. Hermione silently stood up and hugged him from the back. He sighed and turned around to look her in the eyes. They stood like there was nothing that could stop them.

The next morning…..

"draco I don't know what to wear" it was like she was more nervous than he was. "you are wearing alright, you look gorgeous". They left the house at 8:00 am and apparated. The manor was exactly like Hermione imagined it would be. It was a massive mansion with fields at the radius of 1km around it. Horses were roaming around in the fields. She took draco's hand and the set towards the double giant doors that led to the entry of the manor. They entered the manor hand in hand, she felt draco tense.

In the living room sat narcissa, she turned when she felt them enter the room. Surprise and shock filled her eyes as she saw draco, she clearly wasn't expecting to see him. A tear escaped her eye. She said, "draco? What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again" draco replied, "well here you are mother, I am here , standing in front of you" "come draco sit why are you just standing there?" then narcissa's eyes atlast landed on Hermione, confusion set her face. "what is she doing here draco? What is Hermione granger doing with you at the manor?" "enough with the questions mother, I will explain everything please calm down. Where is father?" tears filled her eyes and Hermione knew what she was going to say. "he's dead" draco looked unaffected as if he was expecting this. He went and sat down on the sofe, taking Hermione with him. "mother, I and hermione are here to talk to you, to invite you to our wedding." "your wedding?" at this Hermione spoke for the first time. "yes mrs. Malfoy, we are getting invited. I didn't want our wedding to be without you, it would be incomplete." Hermione took a deep breath and said "so here we are, inviting you"

"well, it is a shock but my answer should be obvious shouldn't it?" "so you are not even going to come to my wedding mother?" "no draco, certainly not , how can I not come? You are my only son draco, if this is what you then that is what will happen. I love you draco, I always have"

Draco watched the events unfold, draco watched Hermione come up the aisle, he watched her say 'I do' and he watch it all happen with the two most important woman in his life in front of him.

THE END

THANKU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING ME THROUGH THIS STORY…IT WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT YOU. PLS REVIEW AND REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU.


End file.
